Why Does This Always Happen To Me?
by Fatal Lovers
Summary: Val is a different kind of creature. She has to find out why she was promised to Prince Jace.


deatheater12

Chapter 1

Everyone has their secrets and everyone chooses to keep them to themselves. Some secrets are silly and some secrets are deadly. My secret is deadly and I need to tell someone before it gets to be too much. People think that the things they read about aren't real. To tell you the truth some of what people write about isn't true, but most of what they right about is true. I know about what kind of creatures hide in the dark, because I'm one of them. I'm one of the most powerful creatures in the Unknown World. The Unknown World is a world for fictional creatures like me. Unlike me though, everyone else has only a couple of powers (like one or two). I have a combination of witch, werewolf, vampire, and human. My name is Valentine or Val for short. I'm 17 and I go to Madrid High School in Indiana. Too many people try to steal my powers, like that's even possible. My step-parents (my real parents died), Mike and Teresa, had a bodyguard assigned to me. His name is Kyle, but I like to call him Ky. He's 18 and has ear length black hair. His eyes are blue, 6'1", and built like someone you don't want to mess with. He tends to give people the impression that he'll rip your face off, which he might if you mess with me. The first time I met him I was scared too, but he's really nice. He sleeps in my room because one of the break-ins ended up with me almost being killed. Mike and Teresa don't know who I really am or who Ky is either. He's a werewolf half vampire and a little bit of human. Deadly combination if you ask me. Ky is cute, but in a terrifying kind of way. I like to think of him as a brother from Texas since he is so tan. He said to let people think what they wanted about us. I don't have a boyfriend either so that helps. Ky doesn't exactly understand about girl issues so we have a girl bodyguard come in sometimes to help him in situations that he can't. They vary every month so I don't have the same one twice. Nightmares also scare Ky since the last one I had ended with me punching him so hard he had bruises on his face and chest for a month (which is a long time for anyone with his healing abilities). Today will be the first day back to school. We're both seniors and have the same classes. First block is Chemistry. Second block is College Algebra. Third block is Gym. Last block is my favorite subject, English III. Jasmine, my best friend, has three out of four of my classes. I should mention one thing before the day begins; I can speak telepathically with Ky. Ky can to, but he doesn't do it a lot. _Ky, why do you always drive? I have my license!_ He just grinned and shook his head like always. I pouted all the way to the front door. _Fine but I will get you back, somehow._ I smirked. "Val, why is it that you always have to argue with me", he asked. I shrugged and started running toward the truck. He caught up with me easily, grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed and went along with it until he set me down in the passenger side. As soon as he closed my door I locked the truck doors and jumped into the driver's seat. Ky frowned while he tapped the window. I shook my head and unlocked the doors. "I will sit on you Val", he threatened. I giggled at his expression. Ky sighed, picked me up, and set me in his lap. I grinned and settled into his chest. We had been doing this since I was 15 and he was 16. "Val", Ky said, "I'll let you drive tomorrow." I turned my head to look at him. _Really Ky? _Ky nodded. I looked at him and kissed his cheek. _Thanks Ky._ He laughed, still shocked. _I told you I would get you back._ On our way to school we were both quiet. Carol and the twins, the high school mean girls, stood outside like every other year waiting for Ky to show up. I wonder who she thinks Ky is. _Ky do we have to park here today? _He nodded. "I want to do something in front of them so that they will leave us alone", he said. I stood at the truck's hood and waited. Ky walked towards me instead of Carol. He took my face and tilted it toward his and kissed me. I wrapped my fingers in his hair while he wrapped his in my long black hair. After a couple of seconds we parted, both of us gasping for breath. _I hope you never leave me Ky. You're too much fun. _We both grinned at that. Looking back at Carol, I smirked at her. "Gross Valentine just kissed her brother", Carol said. The twins snickered. I glanced at Ky. "Well it was better than you at least", Ky shot back. Carol gasped like that comment hurt her. She turned around at that. I grabbed Ky's hand and walked to our locker. _What was that about Ky?_ He shrugged. "Val!" I turned our heads to see Jasmine running towards me. "Hi Jas", I said. "OMG, have you heard what is going around school", she asked. I shook my head. _Why don't you go get a drink Ky? I know this is hard for you. _He shook his head and pulled me so that my back was against his chest. "Well, um, it seems to me that the rumors are true", she said. "That we're dating", KY asked. Jasmine nodded. "Yeah we are. We started dating during the summer", Ky said calmly. I smiled at him, shocked. Putting his head on mine, He stared at Jasmine. I giggled when Jasmine looked at me then to him. "He tends to get a little protective so watch out Jas", I joked. Ky growled playfully for emphasis. Jasmine walked away muttering something under her breath that sounded a little like _couples_. I was still leaning against Ky when the first bell rang. Walking to class was still weird even though I had been walking with him for years. Ky sat next to me during classes and lunch just like always. After school, Ky took me out for ice cream which was unusual for him. _If I am officially dating you now I do need to treat you like my girlfriend, right? _I rolled my eyes but nodded. Back in the truck I stared out the window until we stopped at a place I didn't recognize.

I looked at Ky, but he just ate his ice cream. I leaned back in my seat and finished up my ice cream as well. _What's the occasion Ky?_ "I did say we had been going out for a while didn't I? Well, I decided that I needed to make up for that lost time", he said. I glanced at him. He was looking at me. _Ky you made up for what we didn't do this morning._ He grinned at me. He started the truck and drove home. When we were almost home, something hit my window. I looked outside and screamed. On my window was a lung. The next few seconds were a blur. Someone broke the glass, tried to grab me, and was thrown out the window. I blacked out after trying to use too much of my powers. My witch side was more powerful than any other side of me. Why? I don't know. When I woke up, Ky was watching the window beside me. I must have made a noise because he looked at me. He was on my bed instantly. "Are you okay Val?" I nodded. _I can't move very well though, I'm sorry._ "Do not apologize to me Val, ever", Ky growled. I sighed, but winced when I did. "I should call Maria. You need a girl here now", Ky said. I slowly sat up to face him. _Ky, if you ever leave me I will die._ He frowned and sighed. _Ky, be that protective boyfriend that I need right now. Don't let anyone get to us._ He chuckled, but nodded. _Go get me one of my healing books._ Ky stood, picked me up, and carried me to my secret library. I pointed to the back section. Picking the book that had my favorite healing remedies; Ky carried me back to my room. _Lock the door please and do you have any injuries that I should know about?_ Ky shook his head. I glared at him until he took his shirt off and showed me his injuries. I waved him closer so that I could examine his cuts and bruises. I had him lay down next to me. His deepest cut was on his stomach. I looked in my book for a spell that healed cuts and bruises. _I found one but it might hurt a little bit so I'll be careful. _Ky coughed, but nodded. _"Milesphomio aresop mireades" _I chanted. "That should do it", I told Ky. Ky groaned in response. _Sorry, but I did warn you that it would hurt._ "Its 12:30 Val, we should get some sleep", Ky said. In answer to what he said, I snuggled up against him. Ky sighed in happiness. "I'm glad we're finally dating Val", he whispered against my hair. I moved closer to him and nodded off.

Chapter 2

"Come on Val, get up or I'm driving again", someone said. I jumped out of bed when the person said that. _Who said that? I'll hurt you if I ever wake up._ I flopped back on the bed, curling into a ball. I didn't hear when Ky walked back in. I did feel it when he picked me up and sat me on his lap. I realized his chest was still bare. _Get a shirt on Ky. It doesn't help that you're so warm._ When Ky laughed I moved with his chest. "It's a snow day honey", Teresa called up the stairs. _Huh? But its summer._ Ky chuckled. "Its winter Val", he said. _Carry me downstairs please. I don't know if I can walk without falling over._ Ky picked me up and walked down the steps. "Val, you know what we said about using Kyle for things you don't want to do. He is your guard not a servant", Mike scolded. I groaned and was about to speak but Ky cut me off. "I don't mind, besides something happened last night." Mike and Teresa looked at each other then back at us. "What happened last night", they both asked. _Here it comes. Thanks a lot Ky._ I glared at him while he explained to them what happened. _They're going to think that I need more bodyguards now._ Ky put me on the couch and sat down next to me. "We think that Kyle should have a woman to help him", Mike said. I sat still while they spoke. Ky nodded in agreement. "I think I should call Gabe and ask if he has someone who can be assigned with me", Ky said. After Mike and Teresa left, Ky made breakfast. _I just want some toast. I don't feel good._ Ky sighed and put the bread in the toaster. I started to walk up the stairs when Ky turned around. "Don't even think about it", Ky said. _Curse your werewolf senses. I just wanted to take a bath._ I showed him my pouty face. He smirked and waved me off. Okay, time for Plan A. Will my window open without making any noise? I moved the window just a little. It squeaked. I guess I can try Plan B. Time to make a scene. I looked out my window to see if I could make enough noise to alert the neighbors. "Are you taking a bath or not, Val?" _I will I was just looking for something in my room. I was looking out the window to see if the neighbors were outside._ I could tell that he wasn't buying it. "Do I need to babysit you while you take a bath?" I shrugged, but grinned. _Do you want to Ky? I wouldn't mind, as long as you don't make a mess. _Ky's eyes widened at the thought. In the end he only sat outside the door of the bathroom. Putting on my favorite music, I filled the tub. I hummed along to the music until I thought the tub was full. "Ky I'm going to need my clothes soon, I forgot them", I said. Ky groaned because he knew I didn't forget them on accident. I giggled and settled into the water. A couple of minutes later I heard someone walk in the bathroom. I opened my eyes expecting Ky, but instead saw another guy. "Hello", I managed to say after the shock wore off. He waved my greeting off. "I didn't come here for small talk", the guy said. _Then hand me my towel and get Ky to bring my clothes._ The guy blinked, obviously surprised. He spoke to someone outside the door. Two seconds later my clothes arrived. He handed me my towel and turned around to let me dress. When he turned around he looked around the room and sighed. I grinned. He couldn't see me. _I'm so sorry sir, but I didn't have the pleasure of learning your name._ "The name is Alan", he said. As he said this I had already walked out of the room. _Ky where are you?_ I saw him then. He was tied to my bed with chains instead of rope. Someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't get to see who it was because I was knocked out and blindfolded. The next thing I knew was that I was tied to a bed and gagged. I looked around the room and tried to see if there was any way out of here. Ky wasn't in the room with me so I figured they were using him as leverage. It wasn't going to work. I knew that he could save himself. Someone came into the room and coughed. _Hello. I couldn't help but notice that I am alone in this "cell."_ He laughed but didn't reply. "Bring him in boys", Alan said. Someone brought in Ky. He was bruised and cut almost everywhere. _If you let me help him, I will do what you want._ Alan nodded and told them to sit him down next to me. Ky tried to laugh but winced instead. _Ky, baby, it's going to be okay. I'll help you._ When his injuries were mostly gone, Alan came back in. "I see that you are very talented in the healing arts", he said. I glared at him and smirked. "That's not all I can do", I snapped. He stopped walking and glanced at me again. I smirked and closed my eyes. I could feel him walking towards me. When he got close enough to me I opened my eyes and grinned evilly. Alan narrowed his eyes. _I got you didn't I? You can't trust me all the time Alan. My specialty is annoying people and tricking them._ I smirked and looked back at Ky. He was looking at me and then at Alan. _Did you show him what you could do?_, Ky thought to me. I shook my head. "I can see now that you both are not what I had thought you two were", Alan said. _We tend to surprise a lot of people._ Alan nodded. _Do you mind telling me why we are here? Or do we have to guess?_ "You are here because you are going to marry the Prince of Lei", Alan told us. I glared at him. _No I am not. And you can't make me._ Alan grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door. Ky stood up and punched him. "Will you all stop?" Turning toward the door, I saw who I thought was the prince. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a slight muscular build. _And you are?_ "Your future husband, sadly", he replied. I smiled. Just then a dog came running through the doorway. "Aww, how sweet", I said, "you're adorable." The prince laughed. "She would be mine", he said. _Sadly. What is your name anyway?_ "My name is Jace", he said. "I am Valentine and this would be Ky." _I should be on my way. I'm sorry to have wasted your time Your Highness._ I bowed mockingly. "Not so fast Val", I heard Ky say, "I know you won't like this but your parents, um, set you up with him when you were six." _You knew this but you still kissed me in front of Carol? Not only that, you didn't tell me!_ Ky winced. _Jace, please take me away from here before I do something stupid._ Jace held out his arm to guide me, but I walked past him. _Library? Kitchen? Bedroom? Music Room? Somewhere I can relax?_ He nodded. "The library", he said. I ran to the door and threw it open. Running to the shelves, I almost knocked him over. I picked out a handful of books and sat on one of the couches. Jace coughed, but I glared at him. _Come sit down then. I could use a pillow._ He laughed at that, but came over. When he was finally sitting and comfortable, I snuggled into his chest. He started humming and playing with my hair. I had almost fallen asleep when I felt someone pick me up. I groaned. The person chuckled. I didn't think it was the prince anymore. I opened my eyes and saw Ky. "Let me go", I growled. He put me down. I was still mad at him. _Jace, where are you? I kind of need someone to stop me from killing Ky._ Jace appeared from behind me. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a nearby room. I breathed heavily. "Calm down Val", Ky said from behind the door. I imagined him collapsing from pain. Suddenly I heard him groan and hit the ground. I opened the door and saw him gasping for air. _Call for a doctor or someone!_ "I can't", Jace said, "you did this." _What?_ He nodded. I tried to think when Ky started to breathe normally again. I let out the breath that I had been holding in. "Ky, you should leave", Jace said. Ky got up, but didn't meet my eyes. "I'm sorry Ky, I didn't know I could even do that", I whispered. To my surprise he hugged me. After he was gone, I fell. Jace picked me up and set me on the bed. _Whose room is this? _"Mine", Jace said. _I need to relax and just settle down. Is it okay to use your bathroom?_ Jace smiled. He pointed to the door on the right wall. "I can get you some new clothes, but for the mean time do you mind wearing mine?" I shook my head. I headed for the bathroom door just as Jace had reached into my bags. I mentally slapped him with my new found powers. He glanced in my direction and saw that I was glaring at him. _If you want to look in them, wait for when I can look with you. I didn't pack those bags. I think your minions packed them for me._ I returned to the bathroom door. _Why don't you just come with me? That way I can keep my eye on you. _I knew he was shocked. I giggled. I was running the bath water when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "I know you are powerful, but did you have to be so damn cute", he asked me. I shrugged. _Do you have powers too?_ He shrugged. "Not as cool as yours, but I can do some pretty cool things", he said. _Do you think you could help me to learn how to use my powers?_ I felt him shrug. _ Turn around so I can undress. And can you find me a towel._ He released me and turned around. Jace hunted down some towels and set them on the counter. I got in the tub and saw him looking through the drawers. He pulled out something and handed it to me. It was bath salts. I grinned and poured them in. I grabbed his hand and put my necklace in it. "I can't get it wet", I explained. _**She speaks!**_ I smiled. _And you can speak telepathically! Now would you mind turning the lights down and putting on some music? __**Sure what kind of music? Do you have a Spotify? **_I nodded. Jace put the music on and turned the lights down. _I know this is tempting but I didn't want you searching my bags.__** I don't mind it Valentine. But if my parents found out that this happened I don't think they would be very happy. **__When do they want us to marry?_ _**I think they were talking about it being in a month.**__ What! That is not enough time to even find anything to wear, the guests, the decorations, and the honeymoon planned. __**I don't think that we have to choose anything except for your dress and where we should go for our honeymoon.**_ We turned our heads to the door for a moment. He handed me my towel and went out to the room.

Chapter 3

Jace had left me some of his clothes. I put on the shirt and sweatpants. When I went into his room I saw him putting something on the bed. "Jace, what was that", I asked. He glanced at me before he said anything. _**It was just something for tonight.**_ I blushed. _When do I get to meet your parents?_ _**Tomorrow?**_ She shrugged. _I'm tired Jace. Can we just go to sleep?_ "Sure", Jace said. I sighed. Getting under the covers, I grabbed one of my bags. _You did want to see what was in them?_ Jace grinned at me. _**So what's in that bag?**__ I don't know yet. Hold on… I think it's my notebooks and sketch books. __**I didn't know you drew. **_I just shrugged and handed him the books. Fluffing my pillows, I moved in closer to Jace. _Do your parents want me to call you Prince Jace or Prince Jace of Lei? __**I don't know yet. We'll have to see tomorrow. Can we just sleep tonight and not worry about tomorrow?**__ Sure._ Jace put his arm around my waist.

_Val! Val! Why are you marrying him? I love you! Why did you leave me? __**I never left you! Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? **_I was tied to a chair. I looked around to see that I was in a basement of some sort. Where was I? _Do you know what you did to me? __**No. I didn't do anything to you! **__Yes you did._ I looked around again and saw something in one of the corners of the room. I saw someone in one of the corners of the room. Looking closer, I saw a person. It was Ky. _**How could you Val? **__What do you mean? I didn't do anything! __**Not yet you haven't. It will come, but for now just remember to that I am always there…**_ "Val!" "Val! Wake up!" _What do you want? I'm up already. Why did you have to slap me? __**You were screaming and kicking me. That and you wouldn't get up. **__Oh. Well I did have a nightmare. It was Ky. He locked me in a basement and was asking me questions about why I'm with you. And he said that he loved me. That I hurt him. I'm just so confused! What do I do, Jace? __**I don't know yet. I will have him looked at by the palace security to see if he has any powers that we should know about. For the meantime, we'll just have to wait.**_Jace started to pull away from me._ Can you hold me just a little longer. I feel safe with you. _Jace held me tighter. _**How do you feel? I can get a doctor.**_ _I'm fine. Just a little shaken. _I put my head on his chest. "You're very warm," Jace said. I smiled and looked at him. His face was inches from mine. Our lips met. His lips were soft against mine. Jace sighed and parted his mouth. I did the same. He was the one to pull away. I looked at him, both of us breathless. "What was that," Jace asked. I shrugged. _**Come here you beautiful person you. I wonder what tomorrow will bring us now? **__Don't dwell on tomorrow. Think about right now. _I sighed and put my head on his chest again. _You're warm too. I love how warm you are. It makes me wonder what you are._ Jace laid his cheek on my head. "I'm a werewolf, vampire, warlock, and human like you. The only difference is that I have never had anyone try to kill me, at least that I know about." _You probably have had people try to, but you don't know about it. __**You're probably right. Have you ever known anyone that has tried to kill me? **__No. Not off the top of my head. Why do you ask? __**Ky told me that you had a friend that tried to attack you, but she didn't try very hard and that you wiped her memory of that part of your lives. Did that really happen? **__Yeah. It happened. Her name is Jasmine. She thinks that we are both human. And she probably thinks that me and Ky are still a couple. Ugh. Sometimes I can't stand him._ Jace looked at me like I was crazy. "You should get a mirror," he said. _If that's your way of saying that I look horrible, then it's actually better than most._ _**No. You just glowed. I think its part of your powers. We need to get you a teacher and soon. I could teach you until then if you want. **__Please? I mean that would mean a lot to me. I just thought of the kind of dress I want! Black with beads and sequins! Mermaid and a V neck cut. Oh! It will be gorgeous! Will you match my dress? __**I don't know if it would be possible not to. **__Oh! I'm so happy I could kiss you! __**Will you? Kiss me I mean?**_ I kissed him. Not deep enough for him though. He pulled me toward him, deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth when his hands wrapped around my back. We jumped apart when someone started pounding on the door. _**I should get that. It might be my sister coming to steal you. **_I must have looked sad because he hugged me tightly and whispered that he would never let anyone hurt me again. It turned out that it wasn't his sister, but her maid. I didn't hear everything but I could guess what they were talking about. _I know it's about me so you might as well have her come in. __**No. No one can know that you're in here with me. **__Why? __**We weren't supposed to meet yet. I only met you yesterday because the guards were treating you and your bodyguard like prisoners. Ironic isn't it? You were in a dungeon and being treated like prisoners. **__Won't she notice that you're talking to someone in here? I mean doesn't everyone in this place have telepathic powers? __**No actually. She is human, but can still hear you if you speak to her directly. Don't get any ideas either, Val.**__ That is the first time that you've called me by that name. __**Yeah well your full name is a bit of a mouthful. Oh and she said to tell whatever 'lover' was in my room that my sister said to leave. Humph. Maybe my sister needs to mind her own business. **__Are you talking to me or to yourself? I hear you. __**To myself. So you heard that part about the lover thing? **__Yes. I did Your Highness. So if I may, I need to find my own room. Since this one is for your prostitutes! _

6


End file.
